Una Historia De Amor
by Quintanilla Anaa
Summary: One Short romance amor de todo espero y que les guste SasuNaru


personajes no son mios

En la salida de una muy prestigiada secundaria, en Konohagakure, se encontraban dos chicos saliendo de la misma, ellos eran Namikaze Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto era un chico de rubios cabellos, con dos ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, y piel acanelada. Y Sasuke era un chico de piel albina y unos ojos y pelo azabache que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, y Naruto no fue la ecepción. Ellos estaban caminando tranquilos cada uno hacia sus respectivas casas, ya que eran vecinos, se iban juntos. Los dos iban muy callados, era extraño que Naruto no hablara de algo, estaba actuando algo extraño estos 3 últimos días, Sasuke lo sentía, sentía que algo malo pasaba, pero pensando que estaba pensando cosas erróneas, no le tomaba importancia. Llegando a sus casas, los dos se despidieron como siempre.

Al otro día, Naruto no fue a la escuela, así que a la salida Sasuke lo llamo:

Naruto: - Hola..

Sasuke: - Te extrañe en la escuela hoy, por qué no estabas ahí?

Naruto: - Si.. Tuve que ir al médico 'ttebayo...

Sasuke: - Enserio? Por qué?

Naruto: - Nada, nada.. Solo unas revisiones anuales..

Sasuke: - Ah, entiendo..

Naruto: - Debo hacerte una pregunta..

Sasuke: - Seguro, dime

Naruto: - Cuanto me amas ´ttebayo?

Sasuke: - Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo.. -le respondió Sasuke sin dudarlo un segundo.

Naruto: - Si..

Sasuke: - Por qué preguntas?

Naruto: - *silencio*

Sasuke: - Algo anda mal?

Naruto: - No, nada.. Cuanto te importo 'ttebayo?

Sasuke: - Te daría el mundo de un latido mi corazón si pudiese..

Naruto: - Lo harías?

Sasuke: - Si, lo haría.. Ocurre algo malo?

Naruto: - No, esta todo bien 'Dattebayo..

Sasuke: - Seguro?

Naruto: - Si. Si

Sasuke: - Ok, eso espero..

Naruto: - Morirías por mi?

Sasuke: - Recibiría una bala por ti, amor..

Naruto: - Deberas?

Sasuke: - Siempre que fuese necesario.. Ocurre algo malo?

Naruto: - No, esta todo bien, estas bien, y todos están bien 'ttebayo..

Sasuke: - Ok.

Naruto: - Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.. Adiós.

Sasuke: - Esta bien.. Te amo, adiós!

Naruto: - También te amo 'ttebayo...

*Esa noche al teléfono*

Naruto: - Hola.

Sasuke: - Hey.. Por qué no fuiste hoy tampoco?

Naruto: - Tuve una cita con el doctor 'ttebayo..

Sasuke: - Estas enfermo?

Naruto: - Tengo que irme, mi oka-chan esta en la otra línea..

Sasuke: - Puedo esperar..

Naruto: - Tomara un rato, te llamo luego.

Sasuke: - Esta ben, te amo..

*Tras una pausa larga*

Naruto: - *con lágrimas en los ojos* Creo que deberíamos terminar..

Sasuke: - Qué? *shok, con lágrimas en lo ojos*

Naruto: - Es lo mejor para los dos ahora mismo.. *llorando en silencio*

Sasuke: - Por qué? *callendo silenciosas lágrima de sus ojos*

Naruto: - Te amo...

Naruto no va a la escuela por unas semana, ni contesta su teléfono...

Sasuke: - No sabes nada de Naruto, Gaara?

Gaara: - No.. Pero creo que deberías llamar al hospital luego de clases..

Sasuke: - Eh? Por qué?

Gaara: - Solo hazlo.

Sasuke llama al hospital luego de clases como le dijo Gaara, y le atiende una enfermera..

Enfermera: - Con quién le comunico?

Sasuke: - Estoy tratando de encontrar a un amigo..

Enfermera: - Bueno, dígame su nombre..

Sasuke:- No, olvidelo, debe se ser un error..

Enfermera: - Solo dígame su nombre..

Sasuke le da la información de Naruto..

Enfermera: - Bueno, no hay ningún error, el es un paciente aquí..

Sasuke: - De veras?! Como esta?! Qué le ocurre?!

Enfermera: - Su habitación es la 636, edificio A..

Sasuke: - Qué ocurre?

Enfermera: - Por favor joven.. Venga y podrá verlo...

El va a la habitación indicada y ve a Naruto recostado en su respectiva camilla..

Sasuke: - Dios mio.. Estas bien Naruto?

Naruto: - *se quedo en silencio*

Sasuke: - Por favor Naruto, HÁBLAME!

Naruto: - Yo..

Sasuke: - Tu que?

Naruto: - Tengo cáncer.. Estoy de un soporte de vida, me van a trasplantar hoy mismo..

Sasuke: - Por qué? *llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas*

Naruto: - Quise decírtelo, pero no pude.. *con lágrimas en los ojos también*

Sasuke: - Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Naruto: - Quise hacerlo! Pero no quería lastimarte..

Sasuke: - Nunca me lastimarías con ello..

Naruto: - También quise ver si me querías tanto como yo a ti..

Sasuke: - *ya no pudo aguantar más y se largo a llorar*

Naruto: - No estés triste Sasuke, te amo y siempre estaré contigo..

Sasuke: - Entonces por qué terminaste conmigo?

Enfermera: - Muchacho, las horas de visitas terminaron..

Sasuke se fue.. Pero más tarde esa noche, Naruto muere tras ser trasladado a un mejor hospital..  
Sasuke nunca supo que Naruto había querido oírle decir unas últimas palabras dulces hacia el..

Naruto rompió con Sasuke únicamente para hacer que su dolor no fuera tan fuerte, y para darle más tiempo a recomponerse tras su muerte, el sabía que quedaban unos minutos de vida...

Al día siguiente...

Sasuke fue hallado muerto con un arma en la mano y una nota en la otra. Y en la nota decía: Yo le dije que recibiría una bala por él, así como él dijo que moriría por mi.

The End.


End file.
